Cat flaps are my new bestfriend
by Lover.Of.All.Things.Beautiful
Summary: Set directly after episode 6 "Naomi". Just what could have happened after the show ended ONE SHOT Naomily * I don't anything - sadly *


Emily's POV

To be perfectly honest, after her leaving me in the woods, I was close to giving up on things going any further with Miss Naomi Campbell.

But now I'm glad that I didn't give up

Because here she is, outside my front door, saying she wants to try at 'us' and gripping my hand tightly through the cat flap.

It's been about 20 minutes since she asked if we could stay like this for a bit. And I can't believe that it hadn't occurred to me yet that she was sitting outside and is probably extremely cold.

"Hey Naomi?"

"Yeah." She replied softly in a slightly sexy hoarse tone.

"Do you wanna come in now?"

"Isn't Katie in? She'd kill me if she knew I was here."

"No she's not. She's with Danny until tomorrow night, bro's at a mates house and Mum and Dad are at a hotel in Barnstable. So we have the house to ourselves."

"Look, I may not be great company at the moment."

"No worries, we can do whatever, watch a film, just sit and stuff. Whatever you want."

I felt her grip loosen on my hand and I stood up opening the door to see the girl of my dreams in front of me.

Then all of a sudden I felt her in my arms. I held on to her tight, and slowly manovered us up the stairs to my bedroom, softly sitting down on my bed.

"Finally got you in m bed, ey Naomi" I was trying to break the mood looming over us.

It seemed to work because a small smile spread across her beautiful, tear stained, face.

"That's better. Now what do you want to do at..."I glanced over at the clock "... o. 12:30 am on a Saturday morning? Sleep I guess?"

"Um not really. Can we watch a film or something?"

A smile spread across my face and I set about finding suitable film.

O my God, am I scared!

I'm currently laid out on my bed with Naomi Campbell next to me, not knowing what the hell I should do.

The film's been going for about an hour but to be honest I haven't really been paying much attention to it at all.

I'm more interested in the fact that me and Naomi's hands are almost touching, but I don't whether I should hold her hand or not.

I know she said earlier that she wanted to try 'us' but I don't want to scare her off......again.

Ok, screw it.

Deep breaths...3...2....1

And there we go. God, this is nice. Just having her hand in mine again makes me happy.

I see her head turn towards me and a small smirk playing on her lips.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How long did it take you to do that?"

"Huh?"

Her eyes swiftly moved down to where my head was intertwined with hers.

"O that."

"Yeah that." She said, mocking my voice.

"Oi, shut it you ... I ... um ... well I just." She stopped me abruptly with her lips on mine. It wasn't a long kiss, but it still left me breathless.

"Look, Em, I want to take things slow...ish, but I'm not four years old you know. I want to be here with you, so will you please relax."

"Okay"

She leant across to me again capturing my lips briefly. As she pulled away I'm sure I heard a small "mmmmm" leave her lips. But I let it pass.

After about another 20 minutes of the film, Naomi broke the silence again.

"Ems do you mind if we stop the film, and get some sleep."

"Um, yeah, erm ... I'll take Katie's bed and you can go in mine." I said nervously. I wanted to sleep in the same bed as her but it didn't seem right just assuming.

As if reading my mind Naomi spoke up. "Well I was sorta hoping we could, you know, share. If that's ok with you."

I broke out in another smile and nodded lightly towards her causing a light blush to appear on Naomi's cheeks.

We got changed in near enough silence.

Each of us trying to glances of the other.

I had leant Naomi a T-shirt and shorts to wear whilst she slept and it was nice seeing her wearing my clothes.

I disappeared off to the bathroom and when I got back I was met with the cutest sight ever.

Naomi, in my bed, cuddled up to my favourite Teddy bear.

She seemed lost in her actions so I cleared my throat to let her know I was back in the room.

She appeared startled and quickly let go of my bear.

I think she had been inhaling it; random.

As I walked closer to my bed she moved over almost squashing herself in to the wall, since it was only a single bed.

I slid in next to her, immediately noticing how close we were.

I felt her body shift next to me. Her arm wrapping protectively around my waist and her head on my chest.

"Your heart's beating like a thing Ems."

"That's what you do to me." I said, a blush appearing on my face. Luckily the lights were off so she couldn't see it.

Her body shifted again and I felt her lips on mine again. Another sweet kiss. She lay soft kisses down my jaw line before she placed her head back on to my chest.

Her breathing steadied and then she spoke again

"Thanks Emz. For everything. For sticking by me even when I thought I didn't need you. And also thank you for letting me in here tonight. I really want to see where this ends up, you and m. I really want to know where this could lead."

And with that she lay her head back down on my chest, snuggling further in to my, gently going off to sleep.

And I just stayed there, thinking about what she had said, realising that there was absolutely no questioning the fact that I would have waited forever for Naomi to be ready.

Because I love her.

Finally admitting it to myself that that was what I had felt all along

"I love you" I whispered in to my darkroom

I knew that she couldn't hear me but I would tell her, when I was strong enough to.

_But what Emily didn't know was that I had heard her. A small smile made its way on to my face, knowing it would be stuck there until I woke up wrapped up in her arms._


End file.
